Dangerous Trip
by The Fan of Almost Everything
Summary: Without hesitation Tifa goes to Nibelheim and there she'll meet someone whom she has wanted to meet alone for so many years.


Okay so first of all this is my first Sephiroth Tifa fic so please be nice. And this will take place after the movie. There will be very very little of Shounen-Ai. And I'm sorry about it. It will be Vincent Cloud and I know that there isn't much whom likes the pairing but I like it. But this is Sephiroth Tifa fic so there isn't much of it. But please give the story a chance. The characters will be OOC and I don't own Final Fantasy VII Square Soft does. :P

**Dangerous Trip**

-Tifa's PoV-

I was spacing out in my thoughts until I heard Marlenes voice. "Tifa are you all right?" she asked. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I said with a cheerful smile. After the last battle with Sephiroth I couldn't stop thinking about him. And I knew exactly what this feeling was…it was love. I had fallen in love with Clouds sworn enemy, but still I couldn't help it. After all the silver haired general was everything a woman could hope for but he wouldn't choose me if Cloud didn't take me certainly not Sephiroth. After all Cloud was still mourning over Aerith but he had Vincent by his side whenever he needed a shoulder to lean on. Would they all have been happier if I had died instead of Aerith? Would _he _be?

"Tifa what are we going to eat?" Denzel asked and I shrugged my shoulders. I need some fresh air. I watched out of the window to see that it was raining heavily. "Could you two watch the bar for me?" I asked and they nodded. I walked out of the door and started to run. I ran to the rail-away station and hopped to the train which would take me to Nibelheim. Gladly I had some money with me and I remembered that I didn't take my phone with me.

I don't know how long the trip was but when I finally got to Nibelheim I smiled. Even though this wasn't the same Nibelheim I was born it still felt like home. I went to the inn and rented a room for few days. "You know Miss just the other day a man with long silver hair and green eyes came here. He was a very nice man." the inn keeper said. "Is he here now?" I asked. "No. He went to Mt. Nibel to take care of the monsters." he said.

I thanked him and I went to the direction of Mt. Nibel. I wanted to see him. Is he all right? I don't care if he kills me I just want to see him. After running to the Mako Reactor I heard growling behind me. I turned around and saw Behemoth King rising to its back feet. Gladly I had some Materia with me but just when I was about to use Firaga the Behemoth King slashed his sword towards me. I was able to miss it but then he tore my back open with his claws. Then after taking much damage I found an opening and with my last strength I used my limit break and defeated him. "I want to see you." I walked towards the reactor but all too late I noticed the edge and fell. Darkness consumed my mind and a small smile came to my lips.

-Sephiroth's PoV-

I was just coming out from the Mako reactor when I noticed someone. When I recognized the person I didn't know what to think. Except that I wasn't expecting to see her here. But when she fell from the edge I leaped after her.

Gladly I caught her just before she hit the ground. I took a better look at her and even though she was badly injured she still looked extremely beautiful. I examined her body and I could tell that she needed an elixir and Curaga. Gladly I had both. I needed to give her the elixir mouth to mouth. With one gulp I took the elixir and fed it to her but I was already getting addicted to her lips. They were so soft and tasted like strawberries. As I kissed her my tongue explored every inch of her mouth. So before I would do anything else to her I pulled away and caressed her cheek. "Why did you come her Miss Lockhart?" I asked and decided to gather some wood for a fireplace.

When I had gathered enough wood I noticed a piece of paper in her hand. I took the paper and noticed that it was the photo which was taken six years ago. I did horrible things back then. No one will not forgive me. And I don't blame them for that. But still no matter what I was trying to think I couldn't help but think about the woman before me. Me the Great Sephiroth in love? Well that would be ridiculous or would it be? Genesis and Angeal are probably laughing at me right now.

Maybe I should just leave. I'm sure that she'll be able to take care of herself. So that's what I did but I never left so far. I continued to watch her as she opened her eyes and looked around her puzzled. Then she looked at the picture and smiled, probably thinking about Zack. "Sephiroth… Where are you?" she whispered and I couldn't believe my ears. Was she looking for me? I noticed someone from the distance and I could from the spikes exactly who was coming and who was with him.

At least she was now safe. "Tifa why are you here?" The black haired man asked. "I…I came here to…" she stuttered. "I know that he's here." Cloud said and Tifa started to look around. "Tifa don't tell me that you came to look for Sephiroth?" Cloud asked but her face told otherwise.

"Why did you come? You know that he's going to kill you if he finds you." Cloud said. I already found her and I didn't kill her. "So what if I came to look for him? So what if I'm in love with him? No one wouldn't want me anyway. Tell me Cloud… Would you be with Vincent if Aerith were alive? You know that she loves Zack." Was I dreaming?

"Yes. I would be with Vincent if she were alive. After all she was the one who helped us to find each other."Cloud confessed and I looked at Tifa who looked like she was about to cry. "It doesn't matter. There's nothing for me anymore. I know that I should hate Sephiroth but I just can't. I can't force myself to hate him because if I do I'll hate myself even more. I love him. I love your enemy Cloud so hate me as well." Tifa said and I didn't even notice that it had started to rain. "Tifa…" Cloud said and took a step closer to her. "No! Don't come any closer. Please, leave! I want to be alone." she said and they both nodded. I never left from my place. Still I continued to watch her.

-Tifa's PoV-

I couldn't believe that I said all those things. Well…they were true. I said that I love Sephiroth. I have always loved him from that moment when he and Zack came to Nibelheim. I opened my top and looked at the scar that Sephiroth gave me. On that day he changed. It was all because of those books. It may be true that he was "made" but he's still a human being.

I touched the scar and tears started to fall down my cheeks. As I cried I couldn't hear the footsteps behind me. Only then did I notice him when he touched my shoulder. "Who…Sephiroth!" I gasped as I turned around. How is this possible? Is he really here? Did I lose my consciousness again? "This isn't a dream. I really am here and I heard the conversation between you and Cloud." Sephiroth said and I couldn't utter a word. He heard everything… I noticed that my top was open so I closed it quickly, blushing madly.

"I-I'm sorry if I somehow offended you…" I said but he only shrugged his shoulders. "You do know you should be afraid of me." he said and I could only nod. "It's probably best if I leave you." I said. "Did you really mean everything you said?" he asked and I turned away from him. "Yes." I whispered. "You should hate me, so why don't you?" Sephiroth asked. Because you weren't yourself then. "Don't ask me something like that if you already know the answer. Just tell me that you hate me so I can-" "So you can die?" he asked. I turned to face him and let the tears fall freely. "Yes." I said and he looked at me his face angry. Why? Why are you angry?

But before I could say or do anything the same Behemoth King which I fought appeared and casted Meteor. "Sephiroth!" I shouted and pulled him away. As I was hit by Meteor I could hear Sephiroth shouting my name. At least he remembers my name. I love you Sephiroth. Suddenly my mind was filled with flashbacks from the past and now I remember when we actually met. It has been so so long. I opened my eyes and saw that my wounds were healed. How long I was out? I looked to my right and saw Sephiroth. "Are you all right?" he asked. He sounded worried but he certainly didn't look like it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for healing me." I said. I want to kiss him. Can I? Do I even have the courage to do so? "Why do you think that I hate you?" Sephiroth asked and I didn't know what to say. "Because I'm not worthy for you." I said not daring to look at him. Those long eyes slashes, that marble skin, his Mako green eyes and his deep voice are too much. "If only I could make a deal with the Goddess." he said and I looked at him. "I love you Sephiroth." I said to him and his eyes widened slightly.

"I love you too Tifa." he said and then I felt those wonderful lips on mine. Oh how I've dreamed about his moment. When he pulled away from the kiss I smiled to him. "Are you going to disappear?" I asked and he shook his head. "No. I still need to exterminate some monsters." he said. "Well then do you mind the help?" I asked. "Of course not Miss Lockhart." he said and smiled to me.

THE END

**Thanks for reading. And I know that there isn't a train that would take you to Nibelheim I just wanted to make the trip easier for Tifa. :P And the Behemoth King which was in the story was a mix from FF X and FF XIII Behemoth. And review people. No flaming all thought I know that this story probably deserves it. **


End file.
